<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm For More Than One Reason by yellowpaintpots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321178">Warm For More Than One Reason</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots'>yellowpaintpots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TSides Shorts &amp; Drabbles [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sneaky boys, touching under blankets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Try to stay quiet, understand?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TSides Shorts &amp; Drabbles [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm For More Than One Reason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>There's a thick enough blanket wrapped around them that they should be safe. Patton and Roman's attention remains focused entirely on the movie playing on the screen and Logan slowly slides a hand between Virgil's legs. He feels Virgil shift in his lap and slightly part his legs to make it easier.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Try to stay quiet, understand?" Logan murmurs into Virgil's ear and Virgil nods.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It's risky and Virgil bites the inside of his cheek hard enough that he tastes blood, but the feeling of Logan's hand slipping into his pants and wrapping around his cock is worth it. He'd prefer to be vocal, he knows Logan likes to hear that he's having a good time, but he also doesn't want the other two to notice what's happening.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan keeps his pace slow and teasing and Virgil fights the urge to grind up into Logan's touch. It's both torture and one of the best things Virgil's experienced and he can feel the warm, familiar feeling start to build up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>God, he just hopes the others don't notice.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>